


Hey Lil' Mama

by cheena



Series: College Au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Frat Parties, Keith in a Crop Top, Lance is an idiot, Light Bondage, M/M, Memes, Pidge is easily bribed, Shiro is the Real MVP, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheena/pseuds/cheena
Summary: With the help of a little alcohol, Lance is completely useless when it comes to pick up lines.________________Keith and Lance's part of a multi-part college au.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been to exactly one college frat party over the course of my college career, and it was purely for the sake of first-hand research for this fic, what a fucking nerd. 
> 
> This AU has been in the mental works nearly since the first season came out. Here's a rundown (and yes, some of these majors be wild af but it'll all make sense eventually):
> 
> Lance: 20, Bi, Sophomore, Double major in Marine Biology and Theater  
> Keith: 19, Gay AF, Sophomore, Apparel Design major  
> Pidge: 22, Ace/Aro (Agender), Grad Student, Software Engineering  
> Shiro: 26, Pan, Senior, Cosmetology major  
> Hunk: 20, Token Hetero, Junior, Mechanical Engineering  
> Allura: 28, ???, Physical Trainer working for the university  
> Matt: 26, Gay AF, Grad Student, Aerospace Engineering 
> 
> Some of the pairings you'll see through this AU are: Keith/Lance, Shiro/Matt, Hunk/Shay 
> 
> Also starring Shiro and Pidge as the Ultimate Bros

It’s a given that on certain campuses, if you’re a guy that’s completely unaffiliated with Greek life, you’re going to have a hard time getting into frat parties. A delicate ecosystem resides in these _social gatherings_ and if you walk in with a huge sign around your neck that says “I came here to drink beer and fuck bitches,” it can be said that your night is not going to go the way you planned.

The art of the hunt was not something that Lance had ever taken lightly.

First, he needed a girl. The girl would act as an offering of sorts, like a sacrifice to a deity.

Second, he needed a solid way of assuring the bouncers that he was going to be of no threat to _the hunt_.

“I cannot _believe_ you got me to do this,” Pidge barked, sporting the shortest dress he’d ever seen them wear. Shiro had styled Pidge’s hair and makeup to perfection. It was honestly the hottest Lance had ever seen Pidge look, and he’d be completely captivated if he didn’t know the level of dweeb that was hiding under the winged eyeliner and contouring.

“Pidge, _darling_ , just remember what you’re doing this for.” Lance replied, his voice like honey as he distinctly remembered being able to bribe Pidge with the promise of unlimited access to his PS4.

Pidge huffed a breath laced with blatant undertones of irritation. “This whole plan is so fucking low, even for you.”

“Yes, I am aware. But sometimes getting ass takes sacrifice.”

Pidge rolled their eyes. They were nearly to the door.

“Alright,” Lance glanced down at Pidge. “ _Showtime!_ ”

Lance prepared himself as the bouncer started to look his way. He summoned the most convincing, over-the-top stereotypical voice he could muster.

“ _And I was like no fucking way did she just come in here and say that to him, like who does she even think she is?”_

Pidge looked at him in feigned disgust. “ _Oh my god, literally fuck that bitch. She was never good enough for him.”_

“ _And on top of that she still thinks Jason is into her. Like honey. No.”_

Before they knew it, they were already inside. The bouncer didn’t even look twice.

Lance looked down at Pidge, who looked oddly proud for the amount of resistance they had shown earlier.

“We nailed it.” Lance said, a smug smile plastered onto his face.

Pidge shrugged indifferently but couldn’t seem to suppress a grin, most likely from the sheer shock that the outrageous plan had actually worked.  

“Hell yeah we did.” Pidge said softly, offering a high five that Lance eagerly accepted. They could hear the music from where it was playing upstairs. Pidge seemed to ponder the situation for a moment. “So… what now?”

“Shit you’re right.” Lance thought out loud. “I guess I hadn’t planned this far.”

Pidge sighed. “Yeah well… I guess you’re free to go ‘get some ass,’ I’m gonna take advantage of the free booze and call Shiro to get me out of this hell hole.”

Looking around, it really was a hell hole. Lance was surprised anyone could actually live in a place like this, and they weren’t even past the lobby yet. As they ventured further into the house, it only got worse. The doors were torn at the corners, there were holes in the walls that no one bothered to do anything about. Lance stepped in something wet and he didn’t even want to consider the possibilities.

It wasn’t long until they reached the drinks, and it was approximately ten seconds before Pidge grabbed themself a solo cup full of who-knows-what and promptly headed back towards the door.

Lance caught Pidge by the wrist as they started to walk away. “Just, be careful out there. Please.”

“Lance please,” Pidge scoffed, “I took eight years of karate as a kid.”

“Yeah but you’re also a lightweight.” Lance raised his eyebrows at them.

“Look,” Pidge said, “I’ll call Shiro as soon as I get outside. I promise.”

“Alright. But tell the bouncer that you’re just stepping out for a bit. We can’t let them see through this plan too quickly.” Lance said with a wink.

Pidge laughed. “Yeah, sure.”

After Pidge left, Lance decided to get a drink too.

At long last, he was alone and ready to game.

He decided to work his way up, starting at the ground level to see if there are any stragglers. He wasn’t quite ready to face the crowded party floor upstairs yet, at least not alone. Trying not to draw unwanted attention to himself, he quietly browsed the rooms one by one. Surprisingly, finding anyone at all was few and far between and they all seemed to have partners.

There was no way he was going upstairs alone, yet there was no one around to snag. A half an hour passed. The drink in his hand was absorbed long ago. His plans were thwarted. No matter how the night turned out, he was still planning on telling Pidge he got laid. There was no way he could face them and tell them the truth.

He rounded a corner back into the lobby. Something in the corner of his eye attracted him. He turned, full-bodied, and saw him.

His breath hitched.

It was a guy.

_A guy that wasn’t a fuckboy?_

Just like that, Lance had lost every sense of game he ever thought he had. This was certainly something he didn’t expect to happen. He usually rules out guys at this sort of thing because he knows they’re all going to be the obnoxious dudebros that care more about alcohol and sex than maintaining any sense of dignity.

Lance didn’t know what to do. He looked at the boy from across the room. He had shoulder-length black hair, and Lance could detect just the slightest hint of a lavender streak on the underside of it. He might’ve been wearing a touch of eyeliner also, because Jesus, this boy was _pretty._ Lance was doing nothing to hide the fact that he was staring, his eyes wandering downward. The boy was wearing a black cropped t-shirt, a pair of black jeans that seemed to have a subtle snakeskin pattern, and a simple pair of converse hi-tops.  

Lance’s mind went blank. There was nothing he didn’t know about the art of picking up chicks, but he had not in any way prepared himself to actually _want_ to pick up a guy at this sort of thing. He had no idea what to do. Trying to compose himself, his mind raced to come up with a plan.

Lance’s experience with guys was limited, and dated back to early high school. Needless to say, it had been awhile and Lance was afraid he’d most likely lost his touch.

 _Fuck,_ Lance thought, _what do guys like?_

Lance didn’t even know how to answer that question. He was empty, his mind was producing no results.

_Memes._

_Holy shit, dudes like memes._

_Yes, this is perfect._

In hindsight, it was probably the alcohol that had brought him to the decision he was about to make.

Mustering some confidence, Lance walked across the floor, making an effort to keep his presence concealed. With about a foot between them, the boy was turned away from him and Lance took the opportunity to snake a hand around the boy’s waist and lean into him.

“ _Hey lil mama lemme wh-”_

And that was the last thing Lance remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never planned on ending it here but don't fret! the next chapter will be out soon. apologies if you thought there was going to be fucking. the fucking will come next chapter. 
> 
> don't u just love a good cliffhanger tho
> 
> lance is a fucking idiot


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is thirsty af
> 
> this chapter goes 0 to 100 real fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had the one-hour instrumental loop of shooting stars by bag raiders on repeat while writing this chapter

 

Lance jolted awake as he felt something hit his face. It was wet. It took a few seconds for his eyes to focus again, but when they did he saw the boy from earlier sitting on the other side of the bed, holding a spray bottle.

A bunkbed. They were on a bunkbed. And Lance couldn’t move his arms.

“What the…” Lance followed his arm with his eyes, realizing that they were above him, handcuffed to the frame of the upper bunk. _“Fucking what?”_

“I could be asking you the same question.” The boy said from across the bed.

Now that he was closer, Lance could make out more details about him. He had three piercings on his left ear. His eyes were a dark shade of grey, maybe blue. And he was _definitely_ wearing a touch of eyeliner.

“What does that even _mean?”_ Lance asked, stunned. “Am I not the one that’s _handcuffed_ to a bed?”

“That’s beside the point-”

“And who even carries around handcuffs?” Lance interjected.

“That’s _certainly_ beside the point.” The boy crossed his arms. “Who the fuck just goes up to someone like you did? I have reflexes, dude.”

“Jesus, I don’t know, whose reflexes are to _fucking knock the person out?_ ”

“I… I don’t know.” The boy seemed to get softer suddenly. “To be honest I’m only here because some of my friends finally managed to drag me along. I didn’t expect to _actually_ get hit on.”

Lance scoffed. “Dressed like that?”

“You think I’m hot?”

“Not anymore I don’t!” Lance spewed.

The boy shrugged. “I mean I was gonna offer to suck your dick but okay.”

Lance could physically feel himself go red at the comment.

“I…” He fumbled to find words. “What?”

The boy simply looked back at him in response, his deadpan stare letting Lance know that he was in no way joking.

“You can’t just punch someone in the face and say that.” Lance said, slightly appalled.

“Why not? I know you came here to fuck.”

Lance just stared, his mouth agape.

“Like a lone wolf trying to make his way into a pack. I know you’re definitely not from this frat, and from the looks of it you’re probably not from any of any of them.” The boy continued.

“What the fuck does _that_ mean?” Lance was slightly offended.

“Nothing,” The boy shrugged off the question with a slight smile, “But I’m not wrong, am I?”

Lance rolled his eyes. He knew better than to give him the satisfaction of answering that question.

“What’s your name?” Lance asked suddenly.

The boy looked slightly surprised by the question, as if it was something he wasn’t expecting to be asked tonight.

“It’s… Keith.” He replied.

“Keith…” Lance repeated. “I’m Lance.”

He saw Keith smile just slightly. The guy had a nice smile, Lance noticed. He would almost describe it as pure, if he hadn’t been handcuffed to a bed just minutes before.

“So,” Keith started, shifting his position on the bed so that he was leaning forward on his hands. Lance could see right down his shirt from this position, but he immediately averted his eyes. This apparently hadn’t escaped the notice of Keith, who was crawling closer to Lance until they were only a foot apart. Keith’s voice dropped to a whisper, “You _are_ interested in me.”

“Why didn’t you have this attitude twenty minutes ago?” Lance asked. Of course he was interested. He wasn’t really happy about his current predicament but Keith’s hands were dangerously close to his legs and he was having a hard time thinking straight at the moment.

“You’ve been out for a half an hour.” Keith replied.

“You _motherfuck-”_

Lance felt his back hit the wall behind him. Just like that, Keith’s lips were on his. Hard and aggressive, it took Lance about two seconds to realize he was being kissed. It took two more seconds to realize he was kissing back.

He was kissing a guy he just met, in some random dudebro’s room. What a night.

Lance made a throaty, high-pitched noise as Keith’s tongue was suddenly in his mouth.

“Keith…” Lance tried to say, “Dude-”

Keith broke away from him momentarily. His eyes were still closed. “What?”

“Are,” Lance gestured upwards with his eyes, “you going to let me out of these?”

Lance saw that smile again before Keith replied. “I think that’d be a whole lot less fun.”

Keith’s lips were back, and this time there was a hand sliding around the back of Lance’s neck. Keith moved closer and closer to Lance until their chests were nearly touching as another hand was sneaking under his shirt and very lightly grazing his skin. Lance’s heart sped as Keith drew circles in his side with his thumb. He was still wrapping his mind around the fact that a boy was kissing him, let alone touching him. The fact that the boy was practically in his lap was still registering in his brain.

Keith’s tongue slid against his, bringing Lance back to the situation at hand. Lance couldn’t think, he couldn’t move. All he could do is feel his mind getting absorbed into the kiss. Keith sucked Lance’s bottom lip into his mouth, letting his teeth scrape against it as he released it.

A small gasp escaped from Lance as Keith moved his lips to his neck, nipping at the skin there. Lance’s body was tingling from the amount of sensation that was slowly overwhelming him.

Keith suddenly shifted, his knee moving between Lance’s legs, pressing against his crotch. Lance inhaled sharply as Keith began to grind against him. He was already half-hard.

“ _Fuck_.” Lance closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall.

Keith was relentless. His mouth moved lower, across Lance’s collarbone. In one swift movement, Keith had Lance’s shirt raised and continued to move across his skin, nipping and licking his way down to the sensitive depths of his body between his legs.

A hand replaced Keith’s knee, two fingers tracing the line of his cock through his jeans. Keith tilted his head to the side. “You’re ready to go, aren’t you?”

Lance was losing his mind.

“Jesus, if you’re going to do it, just do it.” Lance said, clenching his teeth.

Keith smiled, looking Lance in the eye as he silently obliged, unbuttoning Lance’s jeans before he quickly slid them past his knees and onto the floor. And, of course, Lance wasn’t wearing underwear. This earned him a cheeky glance from Keith, whose face was about five inches away from his dick. Lance could feel Keith’s breath on him as the boy looked up to him with dark, giant pupils.

“Your eyes,” Lance whispered, “are fucking gorgeous.”

The moment Keith’s tongue touched him, Lance was already seeing stars. All the muscles in his body tightened at the contact and Lance pulled against the handcuffs above him. God, he hated this. He hated not being able to touch what was right in front of him.

Keith slid his tongue up the length of him, stopping at the top to suck the head, twirling his tongue around it. Lance let out a noise that was more of a whine than a moan, and it was loud. The whine turned into a gasp as Keith enveloped the entirety of Lance’s cock with his mouth. It was almost a practiced motion, the way he was able to take in nearly the entire length on the first try. Lance pulled against the handcuffs, but they wouldn’t budge. He was fighting the urge to wrap his legs around the boy, pulling him closer.

Lance watched Keith as he moved on him, taking what he didn’t fit in his mouth into his hand. Lance knew he wasn’t going to last long. His breathing was heavy, he could feel his muscles starting to tighten.

“ _Fuck_ , Keith I’m gonna,” Lance tried to warn, “I’m-”

Keith pulled off just in time.

Reality was lost for a moment as Lance’s orgasm overtook him. Between heaving breaths, Lance opened his eyes to see those giant eyes staring up at him again. Lance hadn’t even noticed Keith jacking himself off until he fell backwards, propping himself up with one hand. His pants were unzipped and pulled down just enough, getting himself off as if he was a showpiece in a museum.  

“ _Shit,_ ” Keith whined as his hand moved faster, until he came with a gasp.

Lance glanced over him. Keith was completely covered in cum, both his and Lance’s. Lance laughed softly at the sight.

Keith perked up. “What?”

“You’re a sight.” Lance replied.

“Oh really?” Keith said, before lurching forward to grab Lance’s shirt, wiping the cum off his face.

“ _Oh come on!”_ Lance shouted, trying to push him off. “Jesus, where are my pants? Are you gonna let me out of these things?”

Keith chuckled, pushing himself off the bed. Grabbing Lance’s pants from the floor, he tossed them to him, along with a small key from his pocket.

“Have fun.” Keith said with a smile, before walking out the door and leaving without another word.

_What the fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
